


The D-virus

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has lost her memory again and nemesis is pursuing her relentlessly through Raccoon city, but for a different reason than usual. Will she gain her memories back, and will she and her coSTAR be able to hide from umbrella, or will they be forced to fight back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D-virus

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place in the same universe as the films, and starts with Alice waking up in an abandoned building in Raccoon City. Having lost her memory again, she can only recall 2 things; her name, and something called nemesis. As she observes her surrounding, she looks out the large window to see something large running towards her position. Drawing her dual pistols, the window explodes inwards as the large creature bursts in with a shower of glass and rain, but Alice hesitates before shooting. As it turns to face her, some memories flash back and she realises that the thing standing before her is Nemesis. Looking at her, wearing the same crooked smile he always wears, as well as his rail gun and rocket launcher, Alice drops her guns as well as some other things. In this alternate telling of the story, Alice helps Nemesis remember his humanity in a different way.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on March 5, 2014


End file.
